fate_of_the_secondfandomcom-20200214-history
Gallahorn
"The landmass cluster of Gallahorn over the great divide could be called many things; but most of my brothers would agree, if to avoid hours of explanations, to it being one thing: Complex, and not in a positive way". - Member of the Red Veil The Seclusion of Gallahorn Three large land masses ruled by four lands that have been at an uneasy stalemate for millenia, Oldrot Warband, Seljuk Empire, Dwendil Dominion, Caelum Dynasty. The island masses are situated surrounding a impassable wall of water and wind called "The Malefectorum"; Its powerful and unpredictable storms that it ejects have made the climates throughout Gallahorn compressed into a small area with scorching deserts being a weeks journey away from freezing snow plains. History of Gallahorn It is unknown when the four corners came under the rule of their current rulers, and to whether there was ever other kingdom or dominion before the ones that are known now. The oldest recorded history is a millennia old, a piece of obscure writing detailing a cataclysm that shook the land of Gallahorn and shrouded the land in darkness. The Shadow Text is kept in the treasure halls of the Dwendil Dominion under heavy guard, unfortunately nothing else like it has been found. Most of Gallahorn's recorded annals are only for the last two hundred or so years, however since the discovery of The Shadow Text, a push by scholars to find older texts has been made. Major Events of Gallahorn History 0''' - The Shadow Text is written detailing a great cataclysm. It is the oldest text in existence. '''949 - Great plague of the Eastern Coasts. Thousands die, first recordings of the mysterious Cult of Flesh. 973 - War between Caelum Dynasty and Seljuk Empire, Caelum Dynasty breaks the uneasy peace that has existed between the four lands and marches its forces over the Bridge Styx and begins sieging the great city of Candaharr. 985 - A great eruption in the Hades' Gate causes large scale devastation of Orbitoare, as well as destroying the the Bridge Styx, the only land connection between the two land massess. The resulting damage led to the collapse of Orbitoare and the creation of the present day sister cities, Luna and Portus Magnus. 987 - A great counter-attack by the armies of the Seljuk Empire retakes Candaharr and quickly thereafter Luna from the now cut off Caelum armies. Caelum attempts to make a full scale retreat with the limited amount of naval resources it has. Many Caelum are slain in the attacks by Seljuk's armies. The great Stalemate of the East begins with neither army able to assault the other over sea. 994 - Oldrot's Warband faces increased partisan issues within their borders prompting small skirmishes between loyalists and rebels. Some rumours of rebel encouragement by the Dwendilians. 998 '''- Strange ships seen at sea sailing North. Unknown origin or destination. '''1002 - Winter of "OohToo". Malefectorum activity has caused a great cold swell to fall on all of Gallahorn. The winter lasts for two years with snow having fallen in all but the hottest areas of Hades' Gate and Smorgs' Wrath. 1002 - White Famine. The lack of a growing season puts strain on dwindling food stores, for two years of winter and for another five after the people of Gallahorn struggle on the brink of death. 1034 - Assasination of the Warleader Urgoth Mezrelda of the Oldrot Warband sparks separatist rebels to claim their independance accross the island. Dwendil Dominion take the advantage and send two thousand men south to claim land on the island. The army is never heard from again. 1040 '''- The Great Cesspit Disaster. Thousands die in an unregulated release of the cesspit of Shazim. '''1048 - The Magic Circle is created. A unionised league of magicians that will advise and provide relief to people of Gallahorn, for a price. Headquarters are located in Hound Meadow, in Oldrot Warband. 1063 - Zephyr is found to be the headquarters of the Cult of Flesh that has been kidnapping and terrorizing the whole of Gallahorn. In an effort to keep it quiet, so not to face the wrath of the other kingdoms, the Dwendil Dominion contracts the Magic Circle to remove the cultists. The best wizards of the land and a support contingent of magicians march on Zephyr and the subsequent battle sends cracks and flashes of light across Gallahorn and the full extent of what the Cult of Flesh practice is discovered. Zephyr is subsequently rendered uninhabitable for a generation from the pure concentrated magical energy that remained and the devastation that is still lay uncleared. Cult of Flesh is considered eradicated to to have the only remains be only left in the history's of the land. 1065 - The creation of the Inquisition under the the newly created (Cross Organisation of No Nationality (CONN) as a cross border organisation brought the Anti-Cult Decree to Dwendil, Caelum and Seljuk make sure that no cult can take root again. Criticism began almost immediately that the Inquisitors had the power to accuse, arrest and give judgement without evidence. 1068 - Oldrot Warband ban the use of magic and begin an age of tyranny where people are killed for suspicion of being a magician. A stand off between the armies of Oldrot and the Magic Circle occurs in the city of Hound Meadow before the Magic Circle agree to leave. As the magicians leave the city peacefully the armies turn on them and slaughter hundreds before the Circle can create a defence and the Magic Circle Grand Wizard Brandybuss Snogglethorn castes a mighty teleportation spell that teleports the rest of his fellow magicians to safety but cannot transport himself, and is then taken prisoner, he is never heard of again. Category:Gallahorn Category:History Category:Locations